


Cook Cook Fall in Love

by Blackbeyond



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: It's like the anime but if the anime was about cooking, Kissing, M/M, Professional Chef AU, Youtuber AU, cooking au, katsudon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbeyond/pseuds/Blackbeyond
Summary: Victor Nikiforov is the most decorated chef in the world. Yuuri is a YouTuber who happens to cook his recipes.There's only so much Victor can resist when there's a cute, Japanese boy complimenting him and correcting him and saying he'd be an amazing teacher.What else is he supposed to do but teach him?





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash for this anime and also I like to write about food so HERE WE GO!
> 
> Victor is like a mixture of Bobby Flay and Gordon Ramsey in terms of accomplishments. So that's where I'm grabbing numbers and other arbitrary things.
> 
> Should also note this is unbeta'd because I wrote it in like an hour. So just let me know if anything is off!

Imagine if your celebrity idol appeared at your door, grabbed you, told you that you were their inspiration, and kissed you on the lips until you passed out.

Imagine if you weren’t actually imagine that.

Imagine that that was an actual scenario that happened in real life.

Yeah, that’s Yuuri’s life right now. Slowly blacking out as one of the best chefs in the world, Victor Nikiforov, basically sucked the life out of him through his mouth.

\---

Let’s start at the beginning. Yuuri is a YouTuber. He’s been on YouTube for years, steadily growing a loyal following of subscribers with his vlogs, challenges, and recipe videos. He’s like Rosanna Pansino, but with cute and nerdy foods rather than desserts.

He’s not the biggest YouTuber, he’s got a little over a million subscribers, and a few hundred thousand people looking through his Instagram and Snapchat accounts. But he loves what he does. His fans send him honest feedback, give him ideas, and he’s met some of his best friends through the YouTube community. Plus he gets paid to bake and cook, who wouldn’t love that?

Phichit’s a daily vlogger. He travels the world and documents the sites, foods, and general fashion of the places he gets to go through his following. Phichit is probably the most famous YouTuber he knows, with ten million subscribers, but it’s well deserved. Phichit responds to almost every comment he gets, so open and honest, with a dazzling personality to match. Yuuri met him when Phichit was coming through Japan and they’d bonded over Yuuri’s favorite dish, katsudon.

Guang-Hong is young, new to YouTube, but his following started in China and has been spreading throughout the rest of the world as he teaches everyone how to make traditional and more modern Chinese dishes. He really had no plans to do it for a living, choosing to continue with his schooling, but he likes the people he meets and introducing new people to unique and delicious dishes. Yuuri met him through Phichit, since Phichit had kind of stalked Guang-Hong’s social media to China. They’re lucky Guang-Hong is so nice and easy going.

And then there’s Leo. Leo is Guang-Hong’s boyfriend from America, that Yuuri met by accidentally throwing shade over American food. And by throwing shade he might have insinuated that American food was under seasoned and bland. Leo had retaliated by correcting him, England was the under seasoned country, and he should come to Leo’s family restaurant to get some real food. There ended up being a YouTube reunion, with Yuuri, Phichit, Guang-Hong, and Leo all bonding in the kitchen and sharing recipes with one another.

There’s only so far you can go on YouTube, and Yuuri didn’t regret the decisions he’s made and the people he’s met. But, he wanted to become a chef one day, to join the ranks of competitive cooking and build up his skill repertoire. He wanted to be good enough to go on something like Iron Chef in America.

He wanted to be good enough to cook with the likes of Victor Nikiforov.

Victor Nikiforov was…amazing. He had eight individual Michelin stars individually, with a total of seventeen is you included all the restaurants that operated under his name. He had three cooking shows, one is Russia, one is America, and another in Japan. He had published cookbooks that appealed to people of any economic status, from budget to luxury prices. His college student cookbook had gotten Yuuri through school.

Victor was charming, beautiful, and an amazing cook. And Yuuri wanted to be just like him. Or just be with him. He honestly wasn’t picky.

So imagine his surprise when Victor appeared on his doorstep.

As Yuuri was blacking out, he tried to think as to what would bring his idol to his home.

And then he remembered the last video he had uploaded.

“Welcome back to my channel,” he had said happily to the camera, “it’s been awhile since I’ve done a _Fix My Recipe_ video, where you send me recipes that you can’t quite work out and I change them to get the results you want! Now this recipe is actually from Victor Nikiforov’s cookbook _How to Learn to Cook in Ten Days_. A few of you asked me to recreate the katsudon dish, as it is my favorite dish, so I’m going to go over it and make it how I prefer!”

Yuuri walks over to his kitchen island and waves his hand over the various cups and bowls that have ingredients to make katsudon.

“Now, Victor’s recipe requires: rice, eggs, chicken stock, sugar, soy sauce, sake, potato starch, vegetable oil, onion, tonkatsu, and scallion. A lot of you have told me that when you made it, it didn’t taste quite right to you.”

Yuuri holds up a measuring cup filled with a light brown liquid.

“A traditional katsudon will use dashi instead of chicken stock. This is a soup and cooking stock used commonly in Japanese cuisine. It’s a good base for any kind of noodle broth or miso soup. And also for dishes like katsudon and gyudon.”

He bends down and collects a few more dishes, bringing up a few extra ingredients.

“Ingredients I would keep from Victor’s recipe are the: eggs, sugar, soy sauce, vegetable oil, onion, and tonkatsu. However, instead of potato starch, I will use a combination of flour, egg, water, and panko. I will use Mirin in place of the sake. And instead of scallions, I would use the Japanese wild parsley.”

Yuuri portions out the things he needs, and then separates them into stages: tonkatsu prep, sauce, rice, and other.

“It’s not that Victor’s recipe is bad,” Yuuri explains, “it’s just lacking some of the more traditional flavors of the dish. But when you have the recipe repertoire he does, some things can get lost in translation or forgotten over time.”

Yuuri blushes, starting to chop up the onion and parsley that he’ll be using.

“He’s still an amazing chef and I probably have no place to criticize him. He’s just so talented, and full of passion, and I want to be like that one day, you know? That’s my dream. I think he’d be an amazing teacher. We don’t see enough of that on his shows. It’s less instruction and more entertainment. But I think, if he really tried, he could be an incredible teacher for the next generation of chefs.”

And then he’d made the recipe, with minimum gushing over Victor, and thanked his subscribers for watching. A few hours of editing and an upload later, and the next day he was opening his door to find Victor.

“Yuuri Katsuki,” Victor breathes, “I want to teach you.”

“Eh?” a sleepy Yuuri had mumbled, thinking it was a dream. Victor had beamed at him, cradled Yuuri’s face, and pressed his lips to his.

“EHHH?” Yuuri yelped as Victor pulled away.

“You’ll be a wonderful student,” is all Victor said before Yuuri fainted.

Just what was going on?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long it's been! I started this story thinking I'd be able to write and finish my finals/go on vacation/keep up the show and didn't really think it through.
> 
> But OMG can we talk about the show ending? Can we? I've never been so proud of an entire cast of characters in my entire life! I'm going to try to smush everyone into this story, but let's try to get a plot going first LOL
> 
> Not beta'd, so forgive me if I missed something!

“Yuuri? Yuuri, honey, wake up,” someone says, patting his cheek as he slowly regains consciousness. Yuuri groans, blinking slowly before registering the visage of his mom, her concerned face just inches from his face.

“Hey mom,” Yuuri whispers, slowly sitting up, “what happened?”

“Oh, you passed out right after that chef you like showed up!” his mom answers, pressing her hand to his forehead, “we got worried for a second there.”

_So it wasn’t a dream_ , Yuuri thought as he reassured his mom, telling her he was alright.

Wait a moment.

“It wasn’t a dream!” he shouts, jumping up in shock.

“YUURI!” Viktor yells, throwing open the door at the same moment, a carefully balanced tray on his arm. “I’ve prepared you food!”

Yuuri is shocked into silence, taking in the sight of Pirozhki and Borsht, as well as an unusual assortment of sushi and potstickers. It looked Viktor had also made fries of some sort, hidden behind the other food.

“Oh wow, that looks amazing!” Hiroko exclaims, “do you mind if I try some?”

“Of course!” Viktor says, putting the tray down and motioning at her to go for it, “everyone should have a chance to try!”

Yuuri opens his mouth and closes it again, resembling a floundering fish, before he shakes his head and looks at Viktor.

“Um, Chef NIkiforov?”

“Call me Viktor!” Viktor exclaims, “no need for formalities Yuuri, not if I’m going to be your teacher!”

_Wouldn’t a teacher be addressed with formalities?_ Yuuri wonders. But that’s not the point.

“What do you mean, teacher?” Yuuri asks, eyes wide at the implication that one of the greatest chefs in the world would want to teach him. Viktor sighs, taking Yuuri’s hands into his own and smiles brightly, his mouth forming an almost heart shape.

“When I saw that video, when you said I had so much more to offer to the cooking world, I was inspired!” Viktor explains. “I haven’t felt to alive since I first started cooking! I was in a point in my career where I thought I was stuck, but then you gave me the answer!”

Viktor cradles Yuuri’s face in his hands, “I want to teach you, Yuuri, please? Will you let me?”

“Oh my,” Hiroko chuckles, fanning herself, “is that called teaching these days?”

Yuuri turns a bright red, shoving Viktor away for a moment and adjusting his classes while his mom laughs beside him. “Um, right! Teaching!”

Viktor tilts his head, so reminiscent of Makkachin’s head tilts on Viktor’s shows that Yuuri does a double take. “So? Will you let me?”

“Yes!” Yuuri responds immediately, all his common sense rushing back to him. “I would be honored to be your student Viktor!”

Viktor claps in delight, “then we’ll begin tomorrow!”

\-----

“So you’re telling me…that you’ll be learning to cook…under Viktor NIkiforov starting tomorrow?!” Phichit yells over the phone. Yuuri winces, bringing the phone away from his ear for a moment.

“Yeah, it’s all pretty sudden,” Yuuri says, “I don’t even know what the end game is yet.”

“Well, you have always wanted to be an Iron Chef,” Phichit mentions, “and- oh hey get back here!”

“Everything alright?”

“My hamsters,” Phichit sighs, “they keep trying to jump out the window from the top of my head.”

“What a unique problem to have,” Yuuri remarks. Phichit snorts.

“This coming from Mr. Viktor-Nikiforov-wants-to-teach-me-but-there’s-no-end-game-so-what-do-I-do?”

“We have weird lives,” Yuuri laments and lets himself flop onto his bed. “Speaking of which, I saw your vlog today. So you’re going to Dubai next then?”

“Yeah!” Phichit confirms, voice perking up, “it’s actually a sponsored trip! Obviously I’m going to tag everything as an ad, but I’m sure this will be a breathtaking trip so all the positives won’t be because of the money I’m getting.”

“You’re the most honest Youtuber I know,” Yuuri says with a smile, “make sure to send lots of pictures!”

“Just check my Instagram like a normal person and I won’t have to.” Phichit is silent for a moment. “Hey, how did we get from Viktor to Dubai- Yuuri are you trying to avoid this conversation?”

“Not necessarily avoid?” Yuuri says weakly.”

“Look, if you’re not going to be comfortable with him as a teacher, just tell him. Otherwise, tell him to make you the greatest Iron Chef and when it happens I’ll get you an Iron Throne.”

“They’re not even related to each other, Phichit.”

“So?”

\-----

“You. Taught by…taught by…”

“Viktor NIkiforov, yeah.”

“What the shit, Yuuri,” Leo breathes, while Guang-Hong is silent in the background.

“Hey! I didn’t expect this to happen you know.” Yuuri looks nervous over the Skype connection, and Leo would feel bad if he wasn’t going to wake up to their idol in the morning.

“You’re so lucky,” Leo whines, “I talk shit about him all the time and he never showed up to my place to teach me!”

“That’s because you talk shit with nothing to back it up,” Guang-Hong pipes up, taking a sip from his tea.

“Whose side are you on anyway?”

Guang-Hong shrugs, rubbing at his eyes. “Sorry, I’ve been up editing videos all day in preparation for my trip to Canada.”

Leo and Yuuri nod in sympathy, they knew the struggle to record and edit videos before going on vacation.

“So you’re going to see, uh, that one guy,” Yuuri tries to recall, the name escaping him. Guang-Hong laughs.

“JJ, he’s the main cooking Youtuber for Canada. He’s getting married and his fiancé invited me since we’ve collabed a few times.”

“You’re not going Leo?”

Leo frowns. “No, I can’t. We’re swamped at the restaurant right now and it’s impossible for me to get away from any period of time right now.” He pauses. “But hey! I still have time to get these deets though, so tell me, where is Viktor staying?”

“At the inn,” Yuuri says, “it’s not like we were going to refuse him. He wanted access to me at all times.”

“You hear that Guang-Hong? Viktor wants _access_ to Yuuri.”

“NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVERT!”

“The lady doth protest too much, methinks,” Guang-Hong giggles before he turns away from the camera to yawn loudly. “I’m off to bed, tell us how it goes after day one Yuuri.”

“Yeah, tell us everything in the Group Chat so I can read it during my breaks,” Leo adds.

“If I survive,” Yuuri concedes. “If I survive.”

\-----

“GOOD MORNING YUURI! ARE YOUR READY FOR YOUR FIRST LESSON?” Viktor announces loudly, throwing open the door to Yuuri’s room. Yuuri groans as he peeks out from under his bed covers and checks the clock.

“It’s 5am,” he complains, pulling the sheets back over his head. Viktor tuts and yanks off the fabric, frowning down at Yuuri.

“We have to go to the market.”

“The market will still be there in two hours,” Yuuri grumbles, patting at his nightstand for his glasses.

Viktor smiles sharply, leaning closer to Yuuri. “First lesson, early bird catches the worm. And by worm I mean freshest ingredients. Which means we leave now.”

Yuuri blinks blurrily up at Viktor, certain he’d be terrified if he was actually awake.

“I’ll meet you by the inn entrance in five minutes,” Viktor calls out as he leaves the room, “see you soon!”

Yuuri drags himself out of bed and goes to pillage his closet for something suitable.

What did he get himself into?


End file.
